


Collar

by pari_gin



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Aftercare, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, Master/Pet, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, light monster fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 03:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17500607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pari_gin/pseuds/pari_gin
Summary: “You’re not serious.”“What makes you think so?”“This is humiliating.”“Oh come on, you look good!”Your face was red as you rubbed at the collar on your neck, black leather, embroidered with real gold and rubies.





	Collar

**Author's Note:**

> Oops I’m having too much fun writing these. Anyways this is definitely the nastiest thing I've ever written.

“You’re not serious.”

“What makes you think so?”

“This is humiliating.”

“Oh come on, you look good!”

Your face was red as you rubbed at the collar on your neck, black leather, embroidered with real gold and rubies. Greed wouldn’t have any less of course. You sat on your knees, his predatory gaze above you as he grinned bright with sharp canines at the sight of you. He’d already discarded his vest, his broad shoulders revealed to you.

When Greed said he’d gotten you a gift, you weren’t expecting this. God, he even had his own name in a plate of gold on the front of it, the man was just so full of himself. You really felt like you were completely and utterly stripped away from your humanity like this. Owned by a monster. The fact that you agreed to this, though, showed a lot about you.

He walked over closer to you, squatting as he took his leather leash and clasped it around the metal ring at the front of your collar. You couldn’t help but narrow your eyes at the homunculus, who’s piercing lavender eyes never left your own as he gazed down at you hungrily.

“I don’t know what the difference is; I already own you. A collar is just an object to show it,” he hummed as tugged lightly on the chain, making you gasp as you were pulled lightly.

He stuck two fingers in between the collar and your neck, checking to see if it was too tight as you would for a dog or a cat. You swallowed hard, mainly because his arms were covered by his shield, and the threat of his claws so close to your neck made your pulse race.

He leaned forward, a lot more gently than he had been previously. You felt the hand that had been on your neck caress your jaw.

“If you ever feel uncomfortable, or want to stop, safe word is rubies, okay? And if you can’t talk, three taps should do it,” he whispered to you, his voice so delicate that it caused your heart to flutter.

You nodded your head in response, anxious with excitement and just a tad bit of fear. But the way he pet your hair as he pulled back, and gave you the most gentle smile against his sharp features, you felt your nervousness subside.

“I trust you,” you responded.

You watched his expression falter at your words, and you took a small bit of pride from that. He leaned forward and gave you a peck on the lips before standing back in front of you. You felt vulnerable under his gaze, only in your bra and panties. You knew his eyes were raking over your entire body, taking you in entirely. It was humiliating since he was fully clothed, still holding onto your leash. You couldn’t keep eye contact with him for long as he continued to appreciate you, turning your head away slightly. He took that moment to rest his fingers on the top of your head, petting your hair as you instinctively leaned into his touch.

“You look so beautiful like this, baby doll, on your knees for me,” he rumbled as he rubbed his thumb against your forehead. “I wonder if this is what a king feels like.”

He hooked his hand behind your head, his claws threading into your hair as he pushed your head forward, stepping forward as he forced your cheek against his crotch. You felt the hardness there, heat radiating from the leather. You gave into the feeling, eyes fluttering shut as you practically nuzzled against him, cheek rubbing up against the material. Greed gave an appreciative hum above you as he continued to pet your hair.

“What a good girl…” he rumbled, feeling a dust of pink appear upon your cheeks.

You looked up at him through thick lashes, your lust beginning to overcome your thoughts as your tongue snuck out from your mouth, licking at the hardness before you. You heard Greed groan above, feeling your hot breath against his crotch.

“Oh, is my little kitten hungry?”

You cleared your throat hearing Greed’s dirty talk, still not quite knowing what your feelings were towards all this — and still getting over the humiliating aspect of it. But, you nodded your head, deciding to play along with his little game as you nuzzled into his clothed sex again.

The sight of your cheek pressed up against his crotch was an image Greed was never going to forget. But an image he wanted to see more was your lips wrapped around his cock. He moved his hand over to his button as he unhooked it, the teeth of his zipper falling apart as he moved it down. Your mouth practically salivated at the action, and upon pulling out his half hard length, he pulled at your leash, hauling your face forward and forcing it to press against the underside of his dick. It hung on your face heavily, and you enjoyed the feeling.

 _“Suck,”_ he demanded.

Your pussy throbbed at the single command, breathing in the scent of him as you sucked on the side of his cock, licking around the base before kissing down the length of his dick. You obediently kept your hands on your knees, though you craved to touch yourself. The flat of your tongue trailed against the underside, following the thick vein sticking out from the skin with the tip. You could hear him grunt above you, glancing up as you saw he was biting into his lip in an attempt to keep quiet.

You finally took the weight of him into your mouth, sliding your tongue along his cock as you sucked roughly at the head. You took your time adjusting to him, taking him more and more as he grasped onto your hair roughly. Flattening your tongue, you pressed hard right below the head, gently grazing your teeth on him. His fingers grew rougher in his grip on your hair in response. He bathed in the wet noises forming from your mouth as he stared at the cleavage your bra left for him. He couldn’t wait to tear you apart.

Finally being able to take him to the hilt, your nose pressed against his stomach, his cock pushing into your throat. You swallowed around him, feeling the man come undone above you at the sensation. You moved back again to swirl your tongue around the head, tonguing at the slit as you tasted his precum. You pressed forward again, but apparently not fast enough for Greed. The hand on your head pressed you against him, gagging as his dick thrusted into your throat without warning. Tears brimmed your eyes as you heard him moan loudly above you as you choked on his cock. He pulled you off before he thrusted back into you.

You tried to steady yourself as he fucked your mouth. You could feel your neck jut out and press against your collar every time he thrusted forward and down your throat. Opening your mouth and allowing him to use you, you had to hold onto his calves in order to steady yourself.

“Your mouth feels so fucking good, baby…” he grunted out.

The pull on your leash as he pushed into your mouth was almost too much, but he suddenly pulled you off him, coughing at the loss as his dick stood fully erect now, glistening with your spit. His hand on your hair moved down to your face, disconnecting the trail of salvia that had connected from your lips to his cock. His slick carbon wiped over your lips as he pushed away the precum. He then slid the thumb into your mouth, massaging your tongue as his other fingers held onto your jaw.

“Such a good kitten, so good for your master…” he growled to you.

You closed your mouth around his finger, sucking. The tip of his claws threatened to reach far enough to hit your gag reflex, but it never did. He pulled his thumb back out, dragging the tip of hid claw against your bottom lip.

“Get on the bed,” he commanded you.

You crawled over towards the bed, climbing on top as you wiggled your ass to him, deciding to throw away your inhibitions seeing as he had just fucked your throat. You allowed yourself to feel completely owned by the man, letting your humility dissolve away. There was no reason to feel embarrassed in front of him. In this very moment, it was just the two of you. Him and his pet.

You heard him take more steps towards you, his clawed hands grabbing ahold of your ass as he kneaded his palms into you, lightly digging his claws into your flesh.

“God, you have such a nice ass. I can’t wait to see it bounce on my cock…”

His claws hooked underneath your panties as you heard the sound of tearing fabric, gasping as they were ripped from your body. It didn’t matter, you knew Greed would just buy more.

The feeling of one of his hands on your back forced your arms to give away as your chest pressed up against the bed. His hand caressed up the long line of your spine, hooking under your bra as he unclasped it, throwing it aside. Now you were bare to him, while Greed still remained entirely clothed. The thought made your body heat up with desire.

You gasped feeling the cold carbon rub against your bare pussy, and were relieved when you felt his shield disappear from his middle and index finger. Thank god, because you really didn’t want to feel those things penetrate you.

His middle finger traced along your slit, from the end to your clit, then back again, before pushing it inside of your wetness. You groaned at the feeling of it moving inside of you, pressing up against your inner walls. Soon, he found your spot, thrusting up against it as he felt you clench around him. He soon added a second finger, shoving them both into you deeply as he scissored and stretched inside of you.

“You’re so wet for me…” he whispered.

You suddenly felt a wet muscle lick along the edge of your pussy, gasping at the sudden stimulation. As soon as it appeared, though, it was gone. He removed his fingers from you, wiping them on his pants as he pulled them down past his waist. His body pressed up against your back as his hand wrapped around the front of your collar, tracing the letters of his name on the front. He turned the collar around so he could get a better view of the name of who you belonged to on your neck.

The feeling of his cock pressing up against you was something that couldn’t leave your mind as he lined himself up behind you, tongue trailing over the shell of your ear.

“You ready, baby?”

You whined, nodding as you wiggled your hips. He growled, standing up straight. You were surprised when the feeling of his cock disappeared, as you were suddenly grabbed by the hips and yanked backwards. Your feet hit the floor as, without warning, the homunculus thrusted into you. You cried out, grasping onto the silken sheets of the bed as your legs trembled. He thankfully gave you time to adjust, soothing his hand against your back as he hushed you. He began with light thrusts against you, grinding his pelvis against your own as you reveled in the feeling of his cock so deep inside of you.

He grew into a steady pace, pulling your hips against him as he fucked you against the mattress. You clasped your hand over your mouth, trying to silence your moans. Suddenly, he stopped, clicking his tongue.

“No good, baby doll. We can’t have that. Give me your hands.”

You whimpered at his command, not wanting to behave, wanting him to move. You tried to grind back on him, but he held your hips steadily in place. Growling underneath your breath, you moved your arms behind you as he chuckled from your obedience.

“Good girl,” he said to you as he put both your hands behind your back, holding them together with a single large hand.

Then, he was back into it, much faster than before. You were forced to be loud as you groaned against the feeling of his claws tight against your wrist. His other hand was on your leash, pulling roughly as your neck was pulled back.You marveled in the feeling of his cock continuously thrusting in and out of you, the sound of flesh slapping filling the room. Greed watched as your body devoured his length, groaning over the warmness of your body.

“You take your master’s cock so well, kitten,” he grunted out.

Your mind was so clouded with lust you hardly even heard his words. You suddenly felt the release of his hands around your wrists as he pushed them to your sides. Instead, you found his chest pressed up against your back, heart skipping a beat as you realized his skin was hardened. You turned, shocked to see the face of a monster. Blood red eyes, sharp teeth, red lines running over his face. His body even felt bigger than he was a few seconds ago.

“It’s only me, babe,” Greed told you.

His voice sounded almost metallic; was that the word for it? It was unnatural, but you didn’t mind it. He continued to rut into you, claws entangling into your hair as he yanked at the strands, turning to see your face more as roughly fucked into you.

“Such a pretty thing…”

The front of his teeth pressed into your skin, equivalent to a kiss, as you felt his tongue come out to trace the back of your shoulder. It took you a few moments to realize he was continuously tracing the letters of his name into your skin.

He wrapped one of his hands underneath you, squeezing your breast, as the other dug into your thigh, almost sure he was drawing blood from your leg. You were surprised when you felt the tug of your leash, not feeling it in either of his hands, before you realized the object was in Greed’s teeth, pulling it as he rammed into you harder.

 _“Mine…”_ Greed’s monstrous voice growled from behind you as his thrusts began to get uneven. “Say you’re mine!”

He pounded harder into you, trying to breathe through the power of his hips against yours.

“I’m yours!” you cried out, drool practically falling from your mouth.

You almost wondered if he were trying to break you with how hard he was thrusting into you. Suddenly, he slammed into the back of you, pressing his hips tightly against you as you felt warm cum spill into your insides. Releasing an animalistic grunt, he continued to lightly rut into your body, extending his climax as you felt some of his cum drip from out of you.

Your opening felt sore as he pulled out of you, not having reached your climax. Greed noticed this as he gently turned you over, his face still appearing monstrous, but you surprisingly enjoyed the sight.

“Here’s your treat for being so good for me, kitten,” he muttered to you softly, breathing still heavy as he pressed his teeth to your cheek.

His face moved down your body, lightly grazing over skin as his face moved to in between your legs. You watched as his teeth opened to reveal a dark tongue, extending to lick against your pussy as you whined at the feeling. He continued to lap against you, pressing his face in between your legs as the threat of sharp teeth gave a whole new thrill to everything. But Greed was careful not to hurt you, especially in your most sensitive area. You felt his tongue very delicately swirl into your used hole, licking up his cum that leaked out as he cleaned you up. Your breath began to increase as he moved back up to play with your clit, moving his tongue side to side as he switched occasionally to running tight circles around it.

 _“Greed,”_ you groaned out, the first word you think you’ve spoken in this whole ordeal.

“Man, do I love my name on your lips,” he murmured to you as he immediately went back to licking you.

Your core began to tighten as he quickened his licks, moving faster and faster until you hugged his head to you, Greed keeping your hips on the mattress so you wouldn’t buck up into his sharp teeth. You groaned out as you felt waves of pleasure roll over you, and Greed made sure to lick you all the way through it, lapping you up and swallowing any of your wetness that he could. He continued to lick until you jolted from oversensitivity, until you pushed his head away, and you watched as his shield slowly disappeared to reveal his beautiful features to you.

“You okay?” he asked.

Your body was still heaving, looking down at him as a large smile grew upon your lips. You grabbed his face, pulling him up and onto you as you kissed his face, the homunculus falling on top of you. He had almost forgotten his pants were still around his thighs, and he kicked them off.

 _“Okay?_ Greed, that was fucking fantastic,” you exclaimed.

The two of you laughed, Greed kissing all over your face as he moved his hands to unhook your collar. He rubbed against the redness there, kissing it gently and licking caringly at the sensitive skin.

“I didn’t hurt you at all?” he asked.

You chuckled in response. “Even if you did, I enjoyed it. I never said the safe word, did I?”

Greed smirked at you, brushing your hair from your face as he kissed your forehead. Moving back from you, he pushed his hands under your body, pulling you up to his chest as he cradled you.

“Now, what do you think you’re doing?” you teased playfully.

“I’m running you a warm bath, that’s what,” he responded as he walked towards his bathroom.

Your heart swelled at the response, the man never letting go of you even as he entered the bathroom and bent over to start the bath. You rested your head against his chest as you felt the hot steam fill the room, cascading over your naked body. He looked down at your fatigued self, smiling to himself as he watched your steady breath. He wondered what he did to deserve you, holding such a delicate being in his arms.

He was so glad he got the chance to call you his as he held you like this.


End file.
